New Beginning (continued )
by ddfan1777
Summary: It's the same as in the new beginning story it's just that I forgot the password and email account I used to make that story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm sorry I couldn't get into my old account. I couldn't remember the password! ? anyway here's a new chapter leaving off my last story enjoy!

The bell ring at 3:00. School was finally over, and the Lunises and Stella were piling into the minivan. Stella was talking to Ilana about the latest trends while Baron say between them and watched Stella. Lance was keeping an eye on Baron as usual and Octus was driving.

"Ok so the colors this season is pink, lime green, and ow!" Said Stella as her head slammed into Lance's seat. Baron gasped and rubbed her head gently.

" Octus what's going on?" Ilana asked.

"The rift gate opened."

" Let's go. Stella take the wheel and drive you and Baron home. We will be back soon." Said Lance.

Ilana and Octus had already ran into the woods while he stuck around to give Stella a quick kiss before leaving with them.

" Do you wanna sit up front,Baron?"

"Sure."

They drove home together and Stella went in to jump onto the couch and relaxed. Baron sat in the chair next to her, staring at her intensely.

" What is the Rift Gate?"

" It's a portal that led all of us here to Earth. They send mutraddi through them to try to kill Ilana. I don't know who sends them but they fail every time." She explained

"How do they defeat them?"

Stella explained about Titan as if it was normal and turned on the tv to the news, where there was another report about the giant robot. Baron took this opportunity to scoot closer to the blonde beauty. She didn't pay attention to the transition till she heard Baron clear his throat. He gave her a grin and lifted her chin gently

" I want to thank you for helping me with my wounds today. It was very nice of you."

" No problem." She said and turned back to the tv to watch the fight between Titan and a megabeast. Baron frowned and made her look at him again.

"I want to give you a proper thank you, my princess." He whispered

"You can just buy me a new outfit and we can call it even."

"Not like that", he chuckled, " like this." He stopped smiling and leaned in to kiss her. She looked disgusted and leaned away from him but she was cornered in the couch. His lips were so close to hers and she was about to slap him...

The roof collapsed and the megabeast on the news were starting down on him. It roared at them.

Stella screamed as the beast breathed fire into the house. The roof and everything around them was on fire.

"Princess!" Baron screamed as he shielded her with his body against some wood coming down. He yelled in pain as they hit his back.

"Baron get off of me!" She said and pushed him off. She started to glow and transformed into her enchantix form. Baron stared at her in awe.

"Wow Stella you look-"

"Look out!" She used her shield to block them from more wood coming down. " Don't use turn on your manus armor. The neighbors will see and you'll blow our cover." She advised and with that she blew into her hands and the most of the house wasn't burning anymore. The beast was about to breathe out more fire when Stella threw a blue gel like goo on it. She flew up and shot orbs of light at the creature's eyes. It backed off but got mad and swung at the princess.

"Moon shield!" She said and a blue force field encircled around her just in time. The beast hit the shield hard and she flew back a little bit. It only made it even angrier. It took a deep breath and fire was about to hit the house again. Stella widened her force field to cover the whole house. She yelled in pain as the intense heat hit her. The creatures then started to pound on the force field. It began to crack with each blow to the shield, weakening it slowly.

Just in the nick of time, Titan came and chased the beast away from the house. Stella changed into her normal close and fell back into the house. Baron caught her in time and set her down on the floor gently.

"Stella are you ok?!" She only replies with silence, and looked pale.

Lance, Ilana, and Octus came in shortly after they killed the beast.

"What happened to her?!" Lance asked.

"You!" Started Baron as he ran to fight him. "You just had to lose that monster! Now look at her ! She's dead !"

"...I'm not dead,Baron. I'm exhausted from using too much magic. I tried my best Ilana to protect the house. I'll fix it. " Stella said weakly and stood up. She swayed a bit before glowing softly. The whole house started to sparkle before turning back to normal. Stella fell back into Ilanas arms.

"It's ok Stella. You've done your job. Why don't you go to your room and rest? Lance take Stella up to her bed."

Lance picked up his blonde beauty and headed upstairs, followed by the eyes of Baron. Lance went into Stella's room and set her down gently in her bed, then tucked her in. She opened her eyes and groaned

" no I need to fix the roof."

"Shhh", Lance whispered, putting a finger on her soft lips." You fixed the roof. Now get some rest." He leaned down to kiss her cheek. She turned her head and made him kiss her lips. She pulled back

"Please don't leave." She whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm right next door if you need anything. Rest my sunflower." He pulled her hand away and kissed her forehead before leaving. He turned and saw her roll on her side and went to sleep with a little smile. He smiled as well and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

She dreamt of the autumn festival that night. Her heart skipping a beat as her soldier wraps around her waist and the couple danced the night away. He's looking at her,smiling.

"You are very beautiful tonight, my princess", Lance says. Stella blushes and lean in to kiss him.

But then, a black mist looms over them. Lance looks at her with fear in his eyes and he reaches for her, as the mist pulls them apart.

"Lance!" Stella calls out, but she can no longer see or hear him call her name. She starts to run and not long after that she bumps into someone. At first she got excited because she thought she found Lance, but when she looked up, there was Baron instead. He let out an evil laugh and grabbed Stella before she could run off.

"If I can't have you, then no one can!" He yelled and raised a knife up over her head. Stella tried to use her magic but for some reason couldn't. The knife dug into her shoulder and she screamed out in pain for lance. Each stab she screamed louder and louder for him, and he wasn't In site. Finally she was too weak to stand and she fell to the ground. Baron climbed on top of her and looked her in the eyes, laughing some more. Then a bright light came into view...

"Stella...Stella...wake up. You're having a nightmare...wake up now."

Stella stirred in her sleep and sat up. It was morning and she wasn't covered in blood. She sighed of relief and looked over to see Lance, with a look of concern on his face.

"Are you ok? You kept calling me in your sleep, " he said. Stella informed him on the dream, all while clinging on to him.

" I thought I lost you",She said

Lance held her close and smoothed out her hair.

"It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. He won't hurt you as long as I'm here." He pulled away and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Now get dressed and come downstairs. We still got school to go to." And with that the corporal left.

Stella sighed and fell back in bed, thinking about that dream. Was it a sign, or was it just reliving the attack differently? She didn't know and shrugged it off. She quickly dresses into some jeans and long sleeve crop top along with some boots. Voices can be heard from downstairs as she came to the stares. She heard her name.

"Stella used to be so well behaved. Looking at her now makes me wonder how you can tolerate her." Said a voice

"She's not that bad. She just has to get used to you being here Baron." Said Ilana

Of course Baron would say that, Thought Stella

"Yes but it's not very princess like to be dressing so skimpy and fighting every man she sees. Look at you,princess, you dress very modest and professional. Stella dresses-"

Stella had enough and went into the kitchen. "Dresses like what, Baron!?" Her pupils glowing lightly from anger. Baron was first surprised but then calmed down and drank some of the juice he had in his hand. " Unprofessional, ready to jump in bed with some man."

Stella's eyes glowed brighter.

"There is nothing wrong with the way I dress. And you can't say anything bout it because I was in a military uniform when you tried to unbutton me and do stuff.

Baron just rolled his eyes. Stella grabbed an apple and went into the living room where Octus was at, in his father hologram.

" Good Morning Stella," the robot said. " Are you ok?"

" No, Octus, I'm not. Something is wrong. Mother wouldn't hire Baron, especially since he teamed up with the trix and tried to kill me."

" I don't trust him entirely, but it was the queens orders. Since time has changed she may have forgiven him."

"Maybe." She looked at the robot. He gave her a smile. She returned it.

Second period came and the bell had rung. Baron and Stella were walking together to class, but made a stop at barons locker to retrieve his math book. Unfortunately he had trouble opening his locker and when he figured it out, but the hallways were cleared.

"Perfect. Thanks to you we're late." Said Stella

Baron glared at her. "You didn't complain when you skipped with lance yesterday." Her heart dropped.

"Who told you that?"

"Amber"

"Of course. That little airhead blabs everything she sees. " she rolled her eyes then looked at Baron. He grabbed her arm and pressed her to the locker softly. Thinking about her dream, she already had a small orb that can electrocute him in hand.

"Why are you acting like this?" He asked

"What do you mean?"

" You're acting like you hate me but then you get soft when we're alone. Just now your heart is skipping a beat from my touch."

" I don't know what you're talking about. I love lance and he's the one I want. Not you."

Baron raised an eyebrow at her. "You will be mine. You don't know it yet. " he kissed her forehead andleft her there speechless, wondering if her dream is gonna come true after that remark.


	3. Chapter 3

"PROM ENTERTAINERS WANTED. AUDITIONS HELD DURING LUNCH AT THE CAFETERIA!" A flyer in the hallway read.

"What is prom?" Asked Baron. Stella looked up at him.

"It's one of the biggest dances of the year. Also the highlight of our high school career. We get expensive dresses and tuxedos just party all night."

"Sounds like a regular ball."

"Pretty much. Except people are aren't proper and stuck up." She gave him a look, indicating he was like that. He didn't see. "I'm gonna try out." She continued.

" I remember when we were kids you were always singing songs. You would always sing in front of me off key on purpose.", he said

Stella smiled. "I know you threw a tomato at me to get me to shut up and I chased you around the academy." He looked at her and returned the smile.

"You never got me back." He received a punch in the arm

"Yes I did! That night I threw half my fou fou at your face."

"Then I threw mine at yours."

"And the commander had us run for two hours straight!" They both said then laughed. Baron's heart skipped a beat at her laugh. He wanted to kiss those lips that broke out into a smile. He leaned in again hoping not to get rejected.

Of course he did. Stella started to walk away.

"I miss that Baron. The one I could talk to and wasn't out to kill."

He started to walk with her to the lunch room.

"I'm still that Baron. You don't understand." She stopped in front of the door and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"The Baron I knew wouldn't kill people for his advantage." With that she opened the door and what she saw made her stand still in her tracks. Baron as well.

There on the stage in the middle of the cafeteria, was Katy.


	4. Chapter 4

Katy Anubis, the fairy of feline powers and one of the fastest students at the Military Academy, was standing on stage at Sherman High School. She was singing "Turn Me On" by Nikki Manaj and dancing seductively, making all the guys surround her and make cat calls.

She pounced on one of their heads to flip over to the table where lance was sitting, all alone. He looked at her, confused and annoyed that she jumped on the table. She cupped his face.

"Make me come alive come on and turn me on. I'm too young to die come on and turn me on turn me on turn me on!" She sang and as the song finished she leaned in to kiss him. He was leaning away.

Stella started to glow and teleported to where Katy was and dragged her off the table. Katy let out a gasp as she hit the floor. When she recognized the blonde she smiled.

"Well excuse me, I was having a tender moment here." She purred

Stella grabbed her by the collar and brought her to her face.

"Stay away from him. He's my man. Your man is over there by the entrance." She pointed at Baron, who is still shell shocked at the sight of Katy. She smiled.

"Oh please, he don't deserve me. Now kindly let go of me. You're making a scene. " Stella looked up and saw everyone surrounding the two fairies. Todd came up to Stella

"You're up next Stella. Either get up there or go sit down." He said. She nodded and let Katy go and went up onstage. She started to sing The Game Of Love by Santana Ft. Michelle Branch, throwing sparkles over her to change into the dress she bought on barons first night on earth. The crowd was going crazy over the transformation, and lance even went up to the front of the everyone so he could watch his sunflower sing and dance. She used her magic to lift him up and she leaned on him the whole time, letting people know that they were officially a couple.

Baron was disgusted by the sight and walked out. Katy ran after him and pulled him into a nearby utilities closet. She turned on the light and gave him a flirty look.

"Happy to see me?" She asked, then laughed. Baron gave her a look.

"Why are you here?"

"Modula sent me. You were suppose to dispose the two princesses, and it's been two weeks."

Baron looked away. "I-I wanted to make Stella's last days special. I've known her all my life. Least I can do is make the last moments worth meaning."

Katy rolled her eyes. "Oh good grief. You know the general isn't happy about this. He was gonna send me first but since she got along with you better he sent you instead, hoping you could gain her trust and then destroy her and the other princess. "

" Ilanas was easy to gain. But I need both of them to trust me, if I just kill one, they will instantly accuse me and kill me on the spot. Least if I do die, both of them will first."

"Well I have an idea. If you're interested." Katy replied. Baron looked a little skeptical. Katy's plans are always a little... Crazy.

"What's your idea ?"

Katy pulled out a tiny cat shaped bottle, on the cats tummy is a heart, which is black from the liquid inside it .

"Oh no. No magic stuff. That didn't work out the last time," he said , thinking back to the autumn festival. He shuddered at the sight of Stella's body all pale and lifeless.

"Yes magic. This will make lance fall head over heels in love with me, so he will be ignoring Stella and he'll be under my control. Stella would be heartbroken, and that's when you come in. You will sweep her off her feet and in time she will fall for you too. And that is when you kill. You must put your feelings towards her aside. " she said "You should have anyway considering you and I are a thing." She pointed out.

"I-I know. "

She cupped his face. "Don't you want me Barry? The one who actually wants to be with you? The one that loves you?" She pressed her body against his and wrapped a leg around his waist. "The one that can please you and give you pleasure." She purred in his ear. Baron grunted and tried to keep it together. Katy giggled as she could feel something poke her. "Come on now. You know you want me." She kissed his lips and trailed some down his neck. Then whispered in his ear "take me" and he did.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what was that all the about?" Asked lance, stating back to the Katy thing

Stella groaned." I don't know. But I don't like it. Just as much as I don't like Baron being here."

"Maybe she missed him so much she came to take him back", he smirked

Stella giggled "we can only hope."

Lance grabbed her hand across the table and held it softly. She started blushing. He chuckled.

" I love it when you blush like that." He was answered by a fry hitting his face

"I don't. Makes my face look like an apple"

"They make your chubby cheeks look like apples" he laughed and again another fry hit him. The bell rung and the two got up to head to class. He wrapped around her waist as they walked and didn't care what everyone thought as they saw the couple. He wanted the earth boys to see that the fairy of the sun and moon was taken.

He noticed Baron getting out the closet with Katy. They both wouldn't get their hands off each other. "Good," he thought. Now he'll stop trying Stella. He nudged her and pointed at the couple. She smiled but it soon ended when it turned out katy was gonna be in PE with them too.

"Alright people listen up! It's Friday so you know what this means !" The gym coach yelled. He threw a red rubber ball at Jason and he went back a few feet. "Dodgeball day!"

Everyone groaned but the coach ignored it. He looked around and noticed two boys giving each other looks that could kill each other: Baron and Lance.

"Lunis Boys! You two are captains! Pick your poison!"

The boys walked to where the coach stood.

"An improvement rank for you lance" Baron chuckled. Lance rolled his eyes.

"Baron, you go first." Said the coach

Baron looked around and thought the class was pathetic when it came to physical shape. Only ones that would be good use was the ones that wasn't from earth. Katy stared at him and waved. He nodded and motioned her over. She squeals and runs over.

"Drama queen," muttered Stella. Lance motioned her over to his side and she smiled and walked over. Halfway there Katy used an orb and made her tripped, which made the class burst out laughing. She turned and gave her a look. Katy just looked away grinning.

The two teams went on the opposite sides of the court and started playing. Katy already started to hurl the ball at Stella. No one else. But Stella was already one step ahead, dodging every ball. She couldn't get a break! She leaned her body back as another one went over her, caught it, backflipped back on her feet, and threw it. Unfortunately she didn't wait to aim so instead of hitting Katy, it hit Baron right in the nose. He yelled in pain.

"Baron!" Yelled Katy as she ran over to check his nose. She gave Stella a glare. "That was a foul! Coach she did that on purpose!"

The coach looked over at Stella , who was twirling a piece of her hair. "Sorry coach, it slipped out my hands."

He nodded." Accidents happen, Stella. "

Katy looked at her in anger and picked up the ball. She used her magic to make the ball glow and threw it. It hit Stella in the gut and she flew back. The fairy stood up and did the same. Soon there was a battle going on between the two. This time though they used their magic to lift the balls on each other's sides and threw them all at one time, aiming at each other. Everyone else ducked underneath the bleachers from the dodge ball storm, while the fairies gracefully dodged each and every one of them. Finally they had enough throwing and ran to each other to fight.

Katy hissed and went to scratch Stella. She only got her leg as Stella dodged. Stella screamed in pain and kicked Katy in the face. Katy tackled her in the ground and attempted again to claws at her. Stella started to glow and shot off a blast of energy, knocking katy away. Katy made a black orb and threw it at Stella. Stella gasped and threw a light orb, which neutralized it. Little black orbs came to be and dissolved around Stella. She looked at Katy and growled.

"Are you trying to kill us with your black magic?!"

" Oh please it wasn't gonna kill you. Just mess up your looks. Which would be an improvement."

Stella growled and ran to her. Katy was doing the same till lance and Baron restrained the two. Finally the coach intervened.

"I will not tolerate this behavior! You two will be staying after school for 3 hours cleaning this gym for the rest of the month! And I'll have the principal know about this and your magic which you're not suppose to use.." he kept yelling. Spit was flying onto their faces and they both looked at each other in boredom. The two fairies got out of their boyfriends hold and Katy got behind the coach and Stella the front. The coach stopped and looked confused. Stella and Katy closes their eyes and held their hands out toward the coach.

" Coach Issac knows something we do not want him to, erase his mind and make it like new!" They chanted. They kept chanting till they glowed brightly till the coach glowed brightly. Everything faded and the coach was swaying a bit.

"W-What happened?" He asked

"Oh we were just getting done playing dodgeball. Bells about to ring." Katy said

He looked at his watched and nodded. "Yes so it seems. Go get dressed. I'm going to take a nap."

They watched him go into his office then turned to the class. " Remind him of what happened and you're toast !" Katy said. The class nodded.

They all got dressed and the bell rang. Everyone had already left except Katy and Baron.

"Katy, wait." Said Baron. She looked at him in confusion.

"Maybe we should put the potion in Stella's body."

"What?!"

"Think about it: if you changed lance, she'll know you spelled him. Lance is already worried she'll leave him for me, so he'll think he wasn't good enough. Plus we won't know if stella will go to me if lance is changed. "

Katy stayed quiet as they walked to class. She didn't say anything till they reached their classroom.

" You're right. He'll never know." She looked at him. " Look at you using that handsome brain of yours." She ruffled his hair. He scowled, she giggled and took out the potion.

"Have her drink this tonight and ease into her. Guess this is goodbye for now." She blew him a kiss and walked into her classroom. He looked into his hands at the potion and sighed. For the first time since he was a kid, he was going to have Stella again. All to himself.


End file.
